


A Dozen Roses

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Humans AU, Karamel Hiatus, Valentine's Day, karamel hiatus week 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: But, well, he would’ve liked to spend the Valentine’s Day with her as well…Mon-El feels down when he and Kara are separated on Valentine's Day because of a business trip.Karamel Hiatus Week 1: Valentine's Day





	A Dozen Roses

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, happy Valentine's Day everyone! especially to the singles out there (like me lol); even if you don't have a partner, that doesn't mean you can't enjoy this day with a loved one, whether it's a friend, a relative, a fluffy pet (which are great for cuddling, just FYI), or a box of chocolates :) or, if you're reading this, with a warm and fluffy Karamel story :) and if you have a partner, this is a perfect day to remind them how precious they are for you, and how much you love them :) either way, don't forget to enjoy and have fun, however that looks for you <3
> 
> but anyway, without further ado, i hope you enjoy this cute little kind of out-of-context drabble :)

Mon-El felt utterly tired when he finally came home from work. There was a Valentine’s Day party at the bar he worked in that night, which lasted _way past_ midnight, and he only managed to escape as the clock neared 2 a.m. He usually didn’t mind working late, as it meant he had the next day off and could spend it with his girlfriend, Kara, but this time was different.

This time, Kara wasn’t home.

Not that they had a fight or she was hurt or anything, her boss had just assigned her a business trip in the middle of Valentine’s week. She’d been _so_ disappointed that they couldn’t spend Valentine’s Day together, as it was a special time for both of them. Not just because it _was_ Valentine’s Day and, well, they were dating, but it was also when they had their first date four years ago. They usually went above and beyond on Valentine’s Day celebration, but this time they had to opt for a two hour long Skype call. Which was good! As sad as he was that they weren’t together, he was also proud that Kara was so successful at her job, she was always the first one chosen when an important business trip was in question.

But, well, he would’ve liked to spend the Valentine’s Day with her as well…

He’d just grabbed himself a glass of wine from the kitchen—to clear his head before going to sleep—that he heard a ping coming from his phone. He frowned. Who could’ve sent him a text this late into the night?

He grabbed his phone to see that the text was from… Warmth spread in his chest. Kara.

_Hey babe :)_

Another text came before he could type anything back. Boy, that girl could type _fast_. Perks of being a reporter who wrote articles almost non-stop, he guessed.

_I know you had the Valentine’s Day party thingy, so I assumed you wouldn’t be asleep._

**Smart as always, Miss Danvers,** he typed back, settling down on the couch with a smile on his face. Kara was like a magical medicine, his personal medicine. However stressed or sad he was, she could make him smile with just a couple of his words.

_Hope it wasn’t too tiring?_

He turned his attention to the phone when another text came.

**Wasn’t too bad.**

**Would be better if you were here. I felt kinda alone with all the couples around me.**

_Aww :(_

Mon-El could almost see her pursing her lips as she sent those words, lying on her bed with a blanket over her. She liked wrapping herself in a blanket, almost like a burrito, and it was always so cute to watch her snuggle in it.

Thinking about the bed…

**Don’t you worry your pretty little mind about it.**

**But anyway, shouldn’t you be asleep by now?**

**I thought you had a big presentation tomorrow.**

_It’s only 11 p.m. here, dummy. Time zones, remember?_

**11 is still late.**

_Says the guy who works past midnight at least four times a week._ He imagined her making a face at him, and a chuckle left his lips.

**Touché,** he had to admit. **But the presentation?**

_I did it today. They pulled it back, because one of the representators of the other company apparently was busy tomorrow._

_Something about a birthday or something. But you don’t see ME coming back home for Valentine’s Day._

**Ouch. I sense some bitterness there.**

_The damn presentation kept me from spending the day with you!_ Mon-El laughed at the anger fueling her words. Kara…tended to overreact to things a little bit, and it was always fun to see her let go of her usual pulled-together self. She was always adorable, but when she started spewing curses about a character’s death on a TV show, she looked like a cute little kitten throwing a tantrum for no reason.

Not that he’d ever tell _her_ that. She’d probably be spewing curses at _him_ if she heard.

_Of course I’m bitter._

_And don’t you dare fight me on that._

**I wouldn’t dare,** he quickly typed, taking the wine glass in his hand, only to realize he’d already finished it. He thought about grabbing another glass, but he was way too comfortable on the couch, talking to Kara, and he didn’t want to interrupt it with anything.

**I still think you should sleep, though.**

_I will, you dummy,_ Kara typed back immediately. _But before that, you’re back home, right?_

Mon-El frowned. What did that have to do with anything?

**Yeeees?**

**Why?**

_Nothing. Nothing._

**It didn’t sound like nothing.**

_You’ll see in a couple of seconds anyway. I just wanted to make sure you were there when it happened._

**When what happened?** He waited for an answer but nothing came. _Great._ He hated when Kara was being cryptic like that. Well, okay, he didn’t hate it, but he was curious! He was allowed to be curious, right? Though she did say in a couple of seconds… What could happen in a couple of seconds?

Tossing ideas inside his head, he went to the kitchen to dump the wine glass into the sink, getting ready to go to the bathroom to at least wash his face or something, when someone knocked on the door. He looked at it with arched brows.

There was no way Kara sent him something at this hour of the day, right?

Curiously he made his way to the door and looked through the peephole, only to see…a bunch of roses…covering a face? His heart stuttered in his chest. _No. It’s impossible._ She wouldn’t be coming back until tomorrow _evening._ That was what she _explicitly_ said and complained about several times. She shouldn’t be here, and yet…

He threw the door open quickly, and the moment Kara heard that, she lowered the roses to reveal her grinning face. “Surprise!” she chirped, too happily and energetically for the middle of the night. He blinked several times.

“Kara?” She laughed at the shock on his face.

“You don’t have to look at me like you’ve seen a ghost,” she said as she walked inside, pulling her suitcase with her. He could only absentmindedly closed the door before turning to her. “It’s really me. I came a bit earlier than planned.”

“Early?” He only seemed to be able to talk in one-word fragments. She laughed again.

“Yes, dummy. I wanted us to be together on Valentine’s Day and our anniversary. Though technically it’s past midnight, but somewhere in the world it’s still 14th of February, so it still counts.” She stepped forward, extending him the roses. “Anyway, these are for you. Happy Valentine’s Day, Mon-El.” He looked at the roses, and then at her smiling face, then back at the roses, still trying to process that she was there. But when his mind finally caught up to his already fluttering heart, a smile broke out on his face as well.

He didn’t lose any time before grabbing the roses, putting them on the kitchen island, and reaching to pull Kara closer and press his lips on hers. Kara giggled lightly before leaning into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Gosh, he missed her. He missed _this._ He knew, deep down, that it wasn’t the first time they were separated because of a business trip, and it wouldn’t be the last time, yet every time he’d miss her. Every single time, every single day he’d wish that she was by his side, and every time they reunited after a separation, no matter how short it was, he’d feel the same elation and happiness upon seeing her. She was such a constant in his life, his _normal,_ that being away from her felt like there was something missing in his life. Like it wasn’t complete, like there was a hole that he couldn’t fill, no matter what.

Pulling back from the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, a smile pulling his lips. “I missed you,” he whispered, his voice deep with emotions. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel that Kara was smiling as well.

“I missed you, too.” She pulled back only then, cupping his cheeks. “And no, all that texting and skyping definitely couldn’t take the place of having you by my side. _And_ I know I say that every time I come back from a business trip, but that doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“You don’t have to explain it to me.” He stopped, the realization dawning on him only then. “But… Did you really come all the way back in the middle of the night…for me?” He looked at the roses. “With a dozen roses?” He didn’t even know where she could’ve gotten the roses in the middle of the night, but Kara was…Kara. She always had her way.

“Well, technically it wasn’t the middle of the night when I boarded the plane, but yeah. Let’s go with that, because that makes me seem like a really loving girlfriend.”

“You _are_ a really loving girlfriend,” he said jokingly. Kara laughed and punched his shoulder.

“Oh, shut up. You’re only sucking up to me.”

“I’m just telling the truth.”

“Truth can be sucking up as well,” she countered, moving out of his embrace to cross her arms. He only rolled his eyes. You couldn’t argue with a reporter, who had to be a master manipulator of words. Not that this was a real argument. It was more like their usual bickering. “But whatever,” Kara changed the subject anyway, “I know today must’ve been tiring for you, but I heard that there was a cheesy rom-com marathon on TV right now, and I hoped that we could maybe watch that together? Celebrate the Valentine’s Day that was so rudely stolen from us?”

Oh, he’d be up for doing anything with Kara. All his exhaustion had evaporated away the moment he saw her anyway.

“Well, why don’t you set up, and I’ll be right there after putting these roses in a vase?”

“Got it,” Kara smiled, moving to the couch to create a soft, cuddly place for them to relax. He didn’t forget grabbing two glasses of club sofa before moving to join her.

“And Kara?” he whispered to her hair as they settled down. She lifted her head from his chest briefly to look at him.

“Hm?”

“Valentine’s day might be stolen from us, but I promise that I’ll give you the best non-Valentine’s-Day-Valentine’s-Day-slash-non-anniversary-anniversary day tomorrow.” Kara only lightly chucked at the ridiculousness of that sentence, happiness shining in her eyes.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
